mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
The All Invasion
The All Invasion is an event that was marked in the year of 4834 of Mirilarin, as well as in the history books of Arroyito, Eshbol and Tinoco, though each for very different reasons and outcomes. The extraplanar entities known as the All tore through the Astral Plane and into Materia in several places across the world, causing widespread destruction where they went. Mirilarin - Asanon, Riolythe and Yeto The All Invasion is possibly more recognized in Mirilarin than anywhere else in the world, but also the least well-documented, thanks to how the events played out. The All were known to have entered into the plane in the center of Asanon, around and between the major cities of Kalleandar and Arlington, though it is thought that they may have simultaneously attacked Riolythe City and parts of Yeto and the Northlands. Due to their overwhelming presence and supernatural abilities, they conquered the land by paralyzing everyone that crossed their paths, and their numbers allowed them to stop any resistance before it could be organized. They took over the entirety of the continent in short order, freezing all matter into a solid, lifeless state so that they could manipulate things at their leisure. They had complete control over Mirilarin for half of a year, until they were repelled by powerful Mirin wizards; who those wizards were depends entirely on which textbook one reads. Most supported theories contend it was members of the High Council of Arcana, otherwise scholars of Riolythe. The most important outcomes of the All Invasion were: a mass loss of time, where all of those alive found that they had suddenly lost six months, going immediately from early summer to mid-winter in a moment; the pure chaos incited from the machinations of the All, especially in the major Asonian cities where they had effectively destroyed all buildings, property and civil services, which took years to fully fix, and; the sudden existence of the race known as the Few. The struggles to rebuild are seen as a point of pride and remembrance, especially in those places that suffered the hardest. In Asanon particularly, the Few are regarded as at fault for the traumatic events of the invasion, and they are not received kindly as a result. Mirilarin - The Northlands Events in the Northlands are viewed about the same as in Asanon, with a few key differences. They were not hit nearly as hard with the All's seemingly-chaotic reordering as in many urban centers of Asanon, so they did not suffer as much in their towns. However, the natural balance was thrown completely out of rhythm, and their dependence upon wild food stocks meant that they had a cruel and lean winter indeed, and it took extensive work on the part of the Druidic Order to bring harmony back to nature after so sudden a shift from summer to winter. Though these events also played into the rest of the countries' woes as well, and the druids worked equally hard across the continent to assist nature in healing, it is only in the Northlands that their role is held central in the story. It is also important to note that the Northlanders hold no grudge against the All, or their counterparts the Few, and have relegated the story to the past along with their many other tales of times the spirits lashed out at the human world. Seeing the Few as spirits, they have hallowed the place where they live in the tundra, and many often go there seeking advice and guidance that the Director gives only slightly tongue-in-cheek. Arroyito In Arroyito, the All invasion was mostly limited to a single city and its surrounding area. The tale is told of a siege and a battle nearly lost, until two impossibly brave soldiers, the changelings Clover and Terragon, along with some foreign aid, stormed the frozen city and single-handedly repelled the invaders, restoring it and its people. They are remembered as great heroes. Eshbol The All never reached the southern country of Eshbol, but the story, written by the famed scribe Itzli, is known widely by the people. The entire world was threatened by these extraplanar interlopers, but a man by the name of Percival Webber, the reincarnation of their saviour the Dragon King, foiled their plans. Though he was willing to sacrifice himself for the safety of the planet, he was instead altered by the great magicks he had wielded in the fight, and his role as the leader of the broken, stranded soldiers of the banished army was made clear. The Eshbolans, as such, have a great reverence and friendship with the Few. Tinoco The All are not usually mentioned in Tinoco, despite them being the driving force behind the downfall of Duvallon, giving Xander the opportunity for conquest that he had been waiting for. The establishment of the Undead Nation is usually considered a separate event. Category:History Category:Mirilarin Category:Eshbol Category:Tinoco Category:Arroyito